


the two ravens

by orphan_account



Category: Twa Corbies (Traditional Song)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Holiday Horror 2020





	the two ravens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).



_So we can hae oor dinner sweet, o_

_We can hae oor dinner sweet_


End file.
